Camilla vs Cynthia
Description Two of Nintendo's strongest female characters of their RPG titles who battle with dragons. Will the champion of Sinnoh reign supreme or will the princess of Nohr prove her worth? Pre-battle In a grassy field with a nearby river flowing from the mountains, there walked a lone blonde haired women in a black robe, she continues walking until a wyvern and its purple-haired rider land a couple of feet away from her. The rider wore black armor and wielded a silver axe, she looked at the blonde women and thought that her job should be easy. Camilla: You shouldn't be here you know, any outsider that enters Nohr land will be executed. Cynthia: I'm just walking through, i'll be out before you know it. Camilla: How do I know that your not a Hoshido spy? Cynthia: If you won't let me pass then i'll have to use force to get through! Cynthia then throws a pokeball into the air and out comes her Garchomp that landed right beside her. Camilla: Your not going to fight me directly? This should be interesting. Fight Cue-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NqXq3_2SI1w HERE WE GO!!! Camilla's wyvern lunged at Garchomp, Camilla attempted to cut of Garchomp's head off with a silver axe, but it quickly got evaded the attack. Cynthia then commanded Garchomp to use Brick Break, Garchomp slashed at Camilla's wyvern several times before uppercutting her into the air. After regaining her composure in the air Camilla casted thunder at Garchomp, but the attack did no damage, surprising Camilla. Garchomp then used flamethrower attempting to shoot the Nohr princess out of the sky. Camiila panicked and fired Fimbulterv at Garchomp to distract it, several of the blasts hit and only pissed it off. Garchomp then used Draco meteor to end this fight quickly, Camilla dodged several of the blasts before getting hit by one of the blasts and getting sent straight to the ground. After a couple of seconds Camilla and her wyvern struggled to even get up, and Cynthia was determined to end this. Garchomp used Swords Dance then quickly used Giga Impact to end it all. Camilla retaliated by throwing a hand axe at Garchomp who simply batted it away. Camilla then used her lunge ability to swap places with her and Garchomp. Confused the Garchomp looked behind and was met with several swings of Camilla's across it's body, it was sent flying a far distance by a heavy swing by Camilla. Now that the dragon was taken care of Camilla turned her eyes to Cynthia, when the two locked eyes Cynthia knew she was in trouble. Camilla quickly drank her vulneraries and flew towards Cynthia who stood petrified not knowing what to do. As Camilla was about to take her opponents head she was tackled by Garchomp who used Dragon Rush sending her into the river and feeling weakened. However Camilla could sense a Dragon Vein nearby and had an idea. Garchomp flew into the river to engage in combat with her opponent, Garchomp used a combination of Slash and Crunch to finish the fight all the while Camilla attempting to avoid these attacks. When Garchomp went in for a Crunch and missed Camilla knew it was her time to strike, she dug her axe into Garchomp's knee temporarily stunning it and ordered her wyvern to attack her opponents dragon. The wyvern then began to maul Garchomp taking large bites into Garchomp's face. Cynthia attempted to bring Garchomp back into it's pokeball but she was intercepted by Camilla who threw a hand axe into Camilla's head killing her. After she was done with the champion of Sinnoh Camilla returned to Garchomp and cut it's head off killing it. After that Camilla and her wyvern returned back to the Nohr castle leaving the bodies behind. Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:RPG Characters Category:Dragons Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Slantheman